A Wedding
by ilovegeorgeandoliver
Summary: George's view of Annabelle Finnigan's wedding,one-shot  rated t for a swear word or two, just to be safe.  Also Oliver/OC


**I do not own harry potter**, **or it's characters. i only own the ones i make up.**

hope u enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>When we got to the wedding, it was absolutely Annie. Nothing was anything like a typical wedding. Also, she and Oliver made all the men wear skirts, or as the Irish and Scottish call them: kilts. It was done next to Loch Ness, where the monster was bathing in the sun. Also, there were pixies and toadstools everywhere. I feel like I just stepped in the book Alice in Wonderland by that muggle author, Lewis Carroll or something. Being the man of honor, I had to dress in white, which I don't really know why; all she said was that she wanted to be the only one in color so she stuck out. I told her she would stick out either way, but she said she wanted to represent Gryffindor by wearing red as her wedding gown. I went to her room to check on her, "Anniebee?" I asked. "You almost ready?"<p>

She turned around and my jaw dropped! Her dress was an elegant ball gown that touched the floor, adorned with rubies and gems around the waistline, and the top was a sweetheart neck with triangle straps. The red of the dress wasn't cheap color, it looked like it was made out of silk and it fit her body perfectly. Her hair was curled into ringlets that were half on her head and the other half down. Tiny little red and gold gems were beaded through it and her makeup natural with a bit of red lipstick. Gosh she grew up fast. I may sound mushy for the next while, but she's my best friend (other than Fred) and I want the best for her, she's had a tough life and Oliver is just what she needs. "You look incredible" I gushed. "Really?" she asked, picking at the hem. "Of course you do Anniebee. You'll outshine everyone for sure!" I said enthusiastically. "George, I'm scared," she said, looking at me with a worried face. I pulled her into a hug but she pushed me back, I felt a bit hurt for a moment, but then she said I would ruin her hair and goddammit it took her hours to do it. I laughed at this. "Why are you scared Anniebee?" " What if I screw up? What if it doesn't last? What will I do if-if anything happens and then I'll be long- oh god- what if something happens and we fight or if I leave or he leaves- oh godohgodohgod-" "ANNIE!" she stopped " Calm down, everything will go fine and you know it, you and being perfectionists, made us do it a billion and five times until it was pristine. And also, how long have u known Oliver? And how long have u dated him? He is not that type of person and u know it! Plus he's been in love with u since the day he saw u, the perv. So don't worry luv, you'll do fine" she smiled, "thanks Georgie, I don't know what I'd do without u" She gave me an air hug. Hermione came in "Annie, it's time" Annie looked at me, tears in her eyes, "well." she said, "this is it" smiling she pushed me out the door and waited for dad to come and walk her down the isle. When I got up there, Oliver was just fidgeting like hell with Percy by his side. "Nervous?" I asked, grinning. "Like hell" he said. " She's probably going to want the speech over with so she can kiss you and will probably be fidgeting the whole time. " I said, knowing Annie, this would most likely happen, no matter how much practice. He laughed at this, but then he stopped, he looked like he was in a trance. Annie had just started her way down the isle. Oliver just looked like he saw an angel or something. When I saw Annie, she was definitely a blushing bride; she was almost as red as her dress. But when she made eye contact with Oliver, the color faded and she smiled, like all her worries had faded away. I have never seen her give anyone that look no matter how much she said she was in love with them. I smiled at this and looked over at Luna, my wife, and she gave me a similar one. Dad gave her away to Oliver and his hands were shaking, but then she started rubbing circles into his hand and he stopped. And I may sound like a girl here but they are just adorable I could die! They are meant for each other more than anyone I know.

I was so right! Throughout the WHOLE ceremony, she was bouncing, and grinning like a goofball when the priest was speaking. Oliver dropped the ring once, but he caught it in midair, and she almost broke his finger by just shoving it on. But by the end, as soon as the priest said ' you may kiss the bride' Oliver took her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss, everyone awed at this and she smiled. They walked down the isle, grinning like idiots and got into the car.

Then there was the reception, where Oliver got pissed and so did Annie, but the good thing is, those two can hold their liquor, they managed to be polite and respectful the whole night. But by the end, when everyone had left, Annie had passed out on an already passed out Oliver.

We let them stay on the couch. And around about 10 Annie woke up. Luna and I already had coffee made. She was asleep on top of Oliver. "How did u sleep an?" "Stop yelling Georgieee, I'm right here," she said in a very groggy, thick Irish accent. Then she just passed out again, her head hanging off of his shoulder. "This is gunna take a while. Isn't it?" said Luna, " Doesn't it always?" I said smiling and kissing the side of her head. Half an hour later, Oliver woke up, he peeked over Annie's shoulder "Where am A?" he said. I could barely distinguish it though because when he has a hangover he gets groggy which increases his thick accent even more, making it barely understandable. "George! Wha' are ye doin' in my house?" "You and Annie passed out not the couch mate, happens when you get drunk at your wedding" he looked at the sleeping Annie on top of him "oh, so tha's why there was' weigh' on me." he said "Anniehbi', lass, wake up luv" he said shaking her lightly. She sleepily put her hand over his mouth and said 'shhhhhhhhhh' then fell back asleep. In five minutes after that, Oliver had managed to down a coffee and hangover potion and be up and Adam already. He threw his wife over his shoulder and turned towards me. "Thanks George, see ye la'er!" Annie's hand lazily waved goodbye as he apperated to their house. I just smiled. Luna came up and kissed my cheek. " George, I have some news you might like." I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What is it sweetie?" "I'm pregnant George" A huge smile spread across my face. I picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. I WAS GOING TO BE A DADDY!

* * *

><p>hope u liked it!<p> 


End file.
